


Coming back to you

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Old but new love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Moving together





	Coming back to you

Mike was so impatient. He tapped his finger on his leg as he looked at the clock for what felt like the millionth time but the hands seemed to be moving slower just to taunt him. It was only 1:23 in the afternoon and Erwin’s plane wasn’t scheduled to land until 2:00. He looked at the board, finding Erwin’s flight and saw that the flight was still listed as on time. Standing up he started to pace slowly, reaching up he ran his fingers through his blond hair. He knew his fears were nothing, he had no reason to fear the plane just dropping from the sky and the world stealing Erwin from him again. Walking towards the window that overlooked the tarmac he stood almost eerily still while he waited for the plane to come in and land. Staring out there made him not look at the clock and soon, he saw the plane he knew Erwin would be on landing. Now, all he had to do was wait for Erwin to get his bags and come through security. Trotting over towards were a line of people started to funnel out, his height allowed him to easily see over the people walking. He’d made up a sign just to irritate Erwin and he held it up making him even more of a special. A woman walking by nudged their partners comment on how they should have done something so sweet.  
When Erwin saw Mike holding the sign, he chuckled, walking over, “Was that necessary?”  
Grinning as he dropped the sign down walking over to Erwin, his hair was a little rumbled from the flight but his features were still all sharp and appealing. Reaching out he hooked his arm around the other man, drawing him closer, “I even wore a suit for you.”  
“It looks rather well on you.” Erwin chuckled, hugging Mike tightly, “Movers will be bringing the rest of my things. I’ve got the date saved.”  
Pressing a kiss to the side of the blond’s head, “Perfect.” he purred the words as his hand slide to rest at the middle of his back. He pressed his face into the man’s shoulder drawing in his scent, “I’ve missed you.” He let everything about his lover to wash over him even though they were standing in the middle of the airport.  
Erwin smiled, “I’ve missed you too. Now come on, let’s go home.” The shorter blond let Mike have the moment before pulling back.  
Humming he looked around seeing a slowly gathering group as people started to recognize him, “We should.”  
“You might be too famous sometimes.” Erwin chuckled, walking with Mike, “Where’s the car?”  
“I parked the car just this way.” He shifted so that his arm was still wrapped around Erwin. The sign had been folded up to be placed into the pocket of his coat before Mike stole the bag his partner was dragging.  
Erwin shook his head with a smile, “Mike, I can take my own bag. It’s not a problem.” He reached out to get the bag back but the taller man kept it from his reach.  
“Enough of that. You just flew, you can enjoy being spoiled.” He chuckled as he lead him to a parking garage.  
“Fine.” Erwin both hated and enjoyed being spoiled. He was raised to be self-sufficient, even when he was the Commander of the Survey Corps.  
Chuckling under his breath as he brought Erwin over to his fancy car, “I got a new car while you were away dealing with your house.”  
Erwin looked up at him, “What was wrong with the car you had?”  
“There wasn’t anything wrong.” He opened up the door for Erwin. “The company wanted me to upgrade since I am the CEO.”  
“I see.” Erwin chuckled, shaking his head as he got in, “Thank you.”  
Going around Mike put Erwin’s suitcase in the trunk before he slid into the driver’s seat. Pulling them out of the parking garage before heading away from the airport towards the town. Flicking on the radio as they went to fill the silence between them as he drove to the high class appear of the big city, going up to his parking entrance Mike pulled in driving up to the valet. “Come on.”  
Erwin climbed out of the car, moving around to get his suitcase but Mike beat him to it, “Mike.” He reached out for the bag, “You don’t need to take it.”  
Pulling the bag away, “I want too.” Mike hummed as he started to head towards the elevator and the valet slid into Mike’s seat driving the car away once Erwin was done.  
“Alright. Alright.” Erwin shook his head, taking Mike’s free hand.  
“I’ve been watching the news more recently. A laws passed I think you might enjoy if you’ve not heard yet.” Mike lead him into the elevator before pressing the button for his floor after swiping his key card.  
Erwin hummed, “I hear a lot of legal things on a daily basis. Which one are you talking about?”  
Smiling more as they started to lift upwards, “I’ll show you once we’re inside.” He leaned over kissing Erwin.  
The shorter blond hummed in the kiss, “Alright.”  
Soon the elevator stopped, and Mike lead Erwin into their apartment. “On the table is some documents for you to look at.” Mike carried the bag off to their bedroom.  
“I’ll take a look at them now.” Erwin hung his coat before going to the table and looking over the documents. He blinked a few times, his thicker eyebrows furrowing before following Mike into the bedroom, “Mike, these are legal union papers.”  
Nodding his head as he looked towards Erwin, “You are right. I’ve already signed my parts.”  
Erwin paused before he ran over and hugged Mike tightly, “Yes, I was aware of those laws being passed.” He whispered.  
Pressing a kiss to the side of Erwin’s head, drawing in his scent again. “I lost you once. I refuse to let you slip away again.” His arms wrapped around Erwin’s body pressing closer.  
“I’ll sign them tonight. We can take them down to get everything done tomorrow.” Erwin smiled.  
Drawing Erwin closer kissing him again, “Of course. I love you.”  
The shorter blond smiled more, “I love you too.”  
“I also bought a cake. I wasn’t sure if you just wanted papers.” Mike chuckled softly as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Erwin's. His fingers slide up dragging through Erwin’s undercut, to rub his fingers just right against the man’s scalp.  
“Cake sounds good.” Erwin nodded his head, “I always did like sweets on special occasions.”  
“It’s in the fridge.” He nudged Erwin towards the door. “I’ll meet you there. I want to change into something more comfortable for the evening.”  
The shorter man nodded, “Alright. I’ll get a slice for each of us.” He slipped out of the room, heading to the kitchen and thankful he was always good at orienting himself in a new place quickly. Opening the fridge, he found the cake box easy and pulled it out. He found the plates easy enough before he cut them each a slice of the cake. Mike walked into the kitchen just wearing sleeping pants.  
When Erwin’s back was turned he got down on his knee, “Erwin.” He held up the box he’d been hiding for so long.  
“Hmm?” Erwin put the knife down and turned before turning to Mike and smiling, “It’s beautiful.” He walked over and leaned down, kissing the taller blond.  
Standing up slowly during the kiss, “I wanted to marry you properly enough.” Mike slid the ring on slowly.  
Erwin nodded his head, “This is very proper. Neither of us were religious and I doubt there’s a church here that would wed us anyways.”  
Kissing him again, “I love you. Now let’s eat cake.” Mike smiled widely.  
“I got it cut.” Erwin got the two plates before handing one to Mike and getting them forks. Leading Erwin towards the couch he settled down and stretched out as he slowly ate. The two of them ate in content silence before Erwin leaned over, putting his empty cake plate down on the coffee table.  
“Thank you for this, Mike.” He smiled, leaning back and getting comfortable.  
Humming as he flicked on a new movie for them to watch, “I’d do anything you ask of me.”  
Erwin settled against his now fiance, “Even some things I don’t ask for.” He looked at the papers on the table before patting his pocket to see if he had a pen on him but he didn’t, “I’ll fill those out after the movie.”  
“Do you need a pen?” Mike titled his head to bump against Erwin's. “I should make a perfume of your scent.”  
“I don’t have one on me.” Erwin looked up at the other blond, “Would you really let other people buy a perfume of my scent? I wouldn’t think that’s something you’d want to share.”  
“More of I want to see if I could replicate how delicious you smell.” He tilted his head letting his mouth drag against Erwin’s cheek. “I am sure that your perfume would sell for a great deal.”  
Erwin’s cheek heated under the gentle touch, “You know the industry better than I do.”  
“Husky, a woody smell. Smokey. Masculine.” Mike purred softly as he let his fingers drag along Erwin’s shoulder.  
“Sounds like you’ve been finding a way to describe my smell for a while.” Erwin smiled, his white button up shirt the only thing separating Mike’s fingers from his skin.  
Reaching up he dragged his fingers over the crisp white shirt teasing the skin under, “Yeah?”  
Erwin chuckled, “Yes.” He looked down at Mike’s hand, “Needing something?”  
“You’ve been gone for far too long. I dislike sleeping alone.” Mike slowly let his hand slide lower along Erwin’s body. “But now you’re here. Intoxicating me again.”  
“Then what will you do about it, Mike?” Erwin let a single finger drag down Mike’s chest as he hovered his mouth in front of the taller blond’s. Growling Mike dragged the other man onto his lap forcing their hips together, his mouth attacking Erwin’s neck. Grabbing the shorter man’s ass, he made Erwin grind against him. Erwin groaned, tipping his head back as he tilted his head to the side for Mike, “You always were rough when you had to wait for it.” He chuckled, grinding his hips against Mike’s.  
Pulling Erwin’s shirt open as he started to bite down his body leaving marks all over his body. “You’ve teased me enough just sitting next to me.”  
Erwin purred as Mike bit over his skin, “Guilty as charged.” He ran his fingers through Mike’s hair as his other hand wandered over the man’s body while their hips ground together.  
The buttons started to rip off as Mike tore the shirt open, “I’ll make you remember what it’s like to tease me.”  
“The by all means, go ahead.” Erwin grinned as the buttons became scattered, knowing the shirt could easily be replaced now that money wasn’t an issue for them.  
Shifting Mike pinned Erwin to the couch as he kept his hips grinding at a slow tease. “Do you want to spend the evening screaming my name?”  
The shorter blond hummed, “It’s been a very long time since you’ve made me scream.”  
“Because you’ve been in another state.” With the longer the conversation when the more riled up Mike became. Moving down Erwin’s body he started to strip him of his pants, lifting the blond’s legs up to make the job easier.  
“I think you already know the answer to that question,” Erwin moved his legs how Mike wanted to make the job easier. Reaching to the table he pulled open a drawer pulling out a lubricant. Covering his fingers in the in the material he slowly pressed a finger inside of Erwin’s body. The shorter man shivered as he was pressed into, keeping his legs where things would be easier. Curling his finger slowly to rub inside of Erwin, teasing at his walls. The shorter blond shivered, “Always such a tease on this part.” He rolled his hips into the finger slowly.


End file.
